


And When My Hair Stands On Ends, It's Saluting You

by hummingrightalong



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexual, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shibari, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Malcolm helps Elliot find a new drug.





	And When My Hair Stands On Ends, It's Saluting You

At first, Malcolm had been worried about exploring Elliot’s kinks (hesitant about exploring sexuality completely actually but Elliot assures him...sexuality has NOTHING to do with it), but from the looks of the rearranged bedroom he’d found something that he felt comfortable with. Elliot could only hope Malcolm was as interested in this idea as he was.

“It doesn’t have to be sexual,” Elliot had explained more than once. Relieved, they’d both revealed that they identified as asexual (ok, so maybe Elliot MIGHT be a little Demi but he doesn't feel obligated to define it) after a few dates. “In fact, most of the time, the dom/sub dynamic isn’t sexual at all,” he tells him. “It can be, but it transcends that for me. It’s like morphine, but...better.” Malcolm is a little concerned when he tells him it's almost like a drug but “Its not. I swear. It's...different” 

That was when he found some literature on subspace for Malcolm, who asked lots of questions but still expressed some doubt about what he’d be capable of doing. Elliot trusts him and wanted him to trust himself, as much as he wanted this to happen again. He’s not ashamed to admit he NEEDS this and It wasn’t often he found someone he could trust to collar him, tie him up.

“That’s a lot of rope.” The hacker remarks, dropping his backpack on the floor. Malcolm skirts around him and nervously pushes it out of the way. He blushes, still a little shy but Elliot kisses him, “Relax, Mal. K?” He kind of does...loves that Elliot has that effect on him. If he’s being honest, that’s kinda HIS kink. 

The bed has been pushed into the corner of the room, and there’s evidence of some partial rigging in the center of the room (and of course Elliot can trust that Malcolm has brought in a professional to install it), as well as a duffel bag full of soft yellow and blue hemp rope. “It’ll compliment your skin tone,” he mumbles. “I might’ve used black but...yeah. ok.” 

“K. Yeah. I get it. I can deal with a little variety.”

Experimentally, Malcolm pushes back Elliot’s hoodie, begins to unzip it. When the other man makes no move to stop, his boyfriend’s face softens. Elliot knows that face. “I trust you.” He whispers, not saying much else as Malcolm gently helps him out of everything down to his underwear. Carefully, everything is folded and laid out on the bed.

The profiler comes back, and takes a length of rope out of the duffle bag, looking into Elliot’s eyes to keep track of his reactions. Unless he absolutely has to he hasn’t really broken eye contact. It’s intense, but that’s Malcolm. Elliot knew he’d be a natural. He can tell that he’s enjoying this already, taking time with each loop and knot, starting at Elliot’s wrist and upper body, checking that nothing’s too tight, restricting blood flow. “You’re a quick study.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of reading.” Later Malcolm would probably love to go over what he’d learned in his reading in excruciating detail. Whenever he found a passion he couldn’t help himself. It would definitely change the late night conversation. Not that Elliot was squeamish about discussing murder. Not that Malcolm didn’t listen intently, however little he understood, when his boyfriend talked about his business and freelance work.

Right now they’re not doing a lot of talking. Malcolm remains dressed, other than rolling up his sleeves and taking off his tie. His pupils are wide, he’s got that look he gets when he’s hot on someone’s trail. But now it’s mixed with a soft smile when Elliot leans into the attention, when he goes practically limp as Malcolm lays him down on the floor.

From here he can work on the lower ties, the connections. By now Elliot is completely lost in the moment, feeling comforted, hugged not so much by the ropes but by the attention and care his boyfriend is taking. 

Malcolm checks the rigging, the ropes again, and then the hacker feels weightless more than conscientiously noticing that he’s being lifted just a few inches off the floor. Malcolm runs a hand through his hair, and then steps away, watching his reactions; Elliot’s eyes fluttering shut, his lips slightly parted. 

There’s nothing sexual in it. It’s beyond that. He’s beautiful, relaxed and peaceful for once. That feeling is shared by his boyfriend. Before what he’s learned is called the subdrop can hit Elliot, he begins to lower him. Malcolm wraps an arm under his head and shoulders before he reaches the ground, then goes to work loosening the ties. 

From his haze, Elliot shakes his head. He needs something else first. Malcolm gently places his head in his lap, not speaking, letting the feeling wash over him. Sometimes there’s tears, he’s been warned, and he watches some fall on his boyfriend’s face while he carefully finishes releasing him. Each knot undone, he massages the spot, checks for anything harsher than the mark of the rope. He’d done well, not causing any damage. He continues rubbing Elliot’s hands and feet, gently returning circulation to his limbs, knowing not to worry even when it seems like the other has zoned out or even blacked out for a moment. 

It’s the intensity of the sensations. His job is to stay close, be available, provide aftercare if the sub is ready. He needs to ride the reactions without interruption.

Just a few moments later, in nothing but his underwear and a pile of rope underneath him, Elliot’s eyes are wide open, a smile plastered on his face maybe bigger than Malcolm has ever seen. He climbs into Malcolms lap, wrapping his arms around him. There’s a chaste kiss as the profiler helps him to the bed, helps his arms into his hoodie and zips it up. 

They crawl under the covers together. It’s the first time Elliot has ever noticed Malcolm not meticulously tidying up his room. He’s left the equipment where it is, all his attention on his boyfriend. They’re under the thick comforter, Malcolm holding him as they fall asleep.


End file.
